


Pretty - Marluxia x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty - Marluxia x Reader

You blinked your eyes as you stared at the two from the other side of the room. Number Eleven and Number Twelve, the two chatted away with one another. Their voices low as their facial expressions turn from ones filled with mischief to amusement as they snickered quietly. "[Your Name]" Roxas said as he raised a hand and waved it in front of you. You tore your gaze away from the two members and looked towards you blond haired friend. "Is something a matter, you've just been sitting there with a blank look for the past twenty minutes?" he asked as he gave a 'concerned' look.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, just thinking" you mumbled as you straightened yourself out and faced him as he sat on the couch that was directly across from were you sat. You cast one last quick glance towards your elders as your eyes stared at the brightly pink colored hair that belonged to the Graceful Assassin. You shook your head as your cheeks heated up a bit while you pushed the thoughts in your head away.   
  
"Alright, well shall we continue?" Roxas asked as he motioned towards the long forgotten cards in your hand. The two of you had decided to play a small game of goldfish as you awaited for Xion and Axel to get back from their mission. You nodded your head as you held the cards up and stared at their plastic surface as Roxas started the game back up for the two of you.

-Time Skip-

You hummed as you walked down the hallway, your hands behind your back as you took long steps. The castle always felt so empty, it was perfect for moments like this were no one could catch you doing something stupid or embarrassing. Your humming died away as your mind went back to your earlier thoughts. You weren't thinking anything dirty, just something that would be considered embarrassing if everyone in the castle were to found out. Exactly what was it you were thinking? You were thinking about Number Eleven, more exactly, Marluxia's hair.   
  
It sounded weird, but you couldn't help it, his hair was something. It was long and flowed past his shoulders and the color just looked so unnatural you wondered if he got up in the mornings just to dye it and make sure his actual roots didn't show. Since you came to the castle and joined the Organization you've wanted to do nothing more then run your fingers through his hair and maybe even braid it. It was such an embarrassing thought and you knew if any of the others found they'd hold if over your head for all eternity. You slowed down in your walking and sighed as your body slumped forward.   
  
"And what exactly has you down, flower?" you heard a familiar deep voice ask that caused a shiver to race up your spine.   
  
"Oh, Marluxia. I didn't see you there" you said as you gave an embarrassed smile. The older male raised an eyebrow as he looked down at you before his lips twitched up into a smirk.  
  
"That's quite rude darling, how could you not notice me. Now, what's got you so down? You wouldn't want the Superior or the mutt catching you like this, unless you wish to hear another lecture" he said as you shivered at the thought of having to seat through another boring lecture as to why you Nobodies shouldn't get distracted by these fake emotions you feel.   
  
"It's nothing...just thinking of some things" you said, mumbling the last part.  
  
"Oh and exactly what is it you were thinking about?" Marluxia asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at you with curiosity. You silently cursed yourself for not being quieter.   
  
"It's not something you'd be interested in hearing about" you responded back, blushing a little as Marluxia leaned down a bit to be face to face with you. Your eyes watched as strands of his hair fell forward and dangled in the air.   
  
"On the contrary my dear flower, anything that has the ability to make you this 'glum' must be something of interest" he responded back as he smirked. Your blush darkened as you looked down and sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell you it's quite embarrassing" you said as you motioned for him to come closer. As he did you leaned forward 'til your lips were right near his ear. "I really think your hair's pretty and I'd love to braid it one day" you whispered quickly before drawing back. Your face was pure red as you brought your gloved hands up and covered the embarrassed look on your face. Marluxia straightens himself out as he slowly process what you had said to him.  
  
Once he did, a full blown smirk covered his face as he gave a low chuckle that increased a little in volume when he saw you trying to hide your embarrassment from him. Reaching up he took hold of your wrist as he lowered them and leaned close to your face until you could feel his warm breath on your skin. You shivered as you nosed twitched when the scent of roses wavered into your nose. "How about I tell you something in return for your compliment, flower" he breathed out as you closed your eyes and nodded your head as your face felt as if it was on fire. Your back straightened out once you felt the pink haired male's breath now being blown onto your ear.  
  
"I think you're far more prettier than any rose in my garden and I do hope that you'll come spend the night with me later on tonight" Marluxia whispered as he placed a small kiss on your cheek before pulling away as he continued on down the hall. Your eyes fluttered open as you quickly turned your head back to watch him disappear round the corner. You were sure that if you still had a heart it would have been pounding straight out of your chest. You were also sure that your face was as red as Axel's hair.   
  
You leaned against the wall and covered your face with your hands once again while releasing a muffled squeal of delight. Things turned out far better than you expected.


End file.
